Don't Leave Me
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This story kinda starts midthought. A crime has occured and Elliot and Olivia try to solve it. They become trapped and that is where it begins. EO! I am not sure if this should be a ONESHOT or if I should make another chap. R&R!


Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I didn't have a real good idea for the beginning of this story so I am starting it from here.

Back Story: Olivia and Elliot were given a tip that ended up being a trap. They walked into a warehouse and a few feet into the main room the door slammed behind them. It was pitch black and for a moment it was silent. Olivia heard a shot ring out. It seemed to come from far away but it seemed to stop close to her. She heard a noise that sounded like a large object or a body dropping hard to the cement floor.

"Elliot?" Olivia said looking around the room. "Elliot, are you ok? What was that?" She said nervously. She took the small flash light out of her coat pocket and flashed it in the direction of where she last saw her partner. Nothing. She moved the light downward and on the floor was Elliot's near lifeless body. "Elliot!" She shouted as she fell down to her knees next to him. She rested her hand on his chest above his heart where a bullet wound was leaking blood endlessly.

"Oli…" He tried to call out her name but the pain was so intense that he moaned in agony.

"Shh Elliot. It will be ok. I am going to find a way to get us out of here. She walked over to the door and pulled on it. It was stuck. She looked at Elliot and then went back down on the floor next to him. She took her walkie-talkie out of her belt loop and turned it on. Just static cam out. "This is Olivia Benson from SVU! Someone help! We need a bus! Officer down! I repeat officer down! Can anyone hear me?" She said into the speaker with panic in her voice.

"Liv." He said softly. He had pain written all over his face and encrypted in his voice. He looked up at Olivia and saw that she was beginning to cry. He raised his left arm slowly up to her face and wiped it. "Its ok."

"It will be Elliot. I am here for you and I will get us out of here." She smiled weakly at him with reassurance.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"What the hell is going on?" Don barked out as he left his office.

"What's the problem Cap?" Fin looked up from his papers on his desk to look at the worry on Don's face.

"Elliot and Olivia went to speak to an informant over two hours ago and they are still not back. What the hell happened to them?"

"Don't worry Don. They're ok. They might have gotten caught up in traffic." John tried to reassure the man passing back and forth panicking over his two missing detectives.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia looked down at her watch glistening in the light of her flashlight. It was going on eight o' clock which meant that her and Elliot had been there for at least two hours and Elliot had lost a lot of blood. Olivia had ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and held it down over his wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Olivia. I am so cold." Elliot looked up at her weakly. His face seemed pale he seemed tired.

"I know El. I am too. Don't fall asleep on me because I don't want to lose you now," she said as his eyes looked heavy. She put her hand on his cheek and tapped him softly. "Stay with me El. Don't leave me sweetie. Don't leave me now." She started to cry again.

He looked up at her face. He could see the fear in her face. He knew that she was scared and didn't know if they were ever going to get out of there. "Its ok Olivia…" He gave her a small smile that made her smile too.

"We are going to make it. We will get out of here together. I promise you. I will find a way."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

A man walked into the precinct holding a piece of paper. He went over to Don. "Are you the Captain?" The man looked at Don and smiled.

"Yes." Don looked at the man suspiciously. He hair was a mess and his clothes were all warn.

"Here you go!" The man handed Don the note and walked out without another word.

Don looked at John and Fin and then opened the envelope cautiously. He began to read it aloud:

_Dear Captain Cregan,_

_I have trapped Elliot and his precious Olivia in a warehouse. They are both alive for now. Elliot has been shot and may not survive the night. You better hurry if you want them to live._

_DB_

Don looked up at John and Fin who were standing shock at what they had just heard. "DB, Dani Beck?" Fin looked at John for a response.

"That would be my guess." John sat down at his desk and put his face in his hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I knew that she liked Elliot and she seemed jealous of the way he talked about her. I also know that she called her, his 'precious Olivia' when he was talking too much." Don sat down on Elliot's desk and sighed. "There are so many warehouses in the city. How the hell will we find them?"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Olivia?" Elliot moaned out.

"I'm right here El. I'm right here. I am not going anywhere. It will all be ok." By this time Olivia had taken her jacket off and had it draped over Elliot's body. The flashlight was dimming and small gleam of real light that had shown through a small window on the other side of the room was gone.

"Liv?" He reached out for her arm.

"What is it El? I'm right here sweetie. I'm right here." She leaned down close to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"If this is it I just…I'm glad you're here with me…" She put a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk that way El. This isn't it. This is far from it. We will get out of here and you will be ok." She turned her head for a moment. She kept repeating the same thing and by now it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I love you Liv," he said softly.

"I love you too El. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." A tear streamed down her face again as she looked into his fading blue eyes.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Don was in an NYPD helicopter hovering over the warehouse district. He had thermal radar streaming the tops of the buildings. He looked down as they passed each building.

John and Fin were in their squad car behind him. "Anything yet Cap?" Fin said looking out the passenger window.

"Not…Wait! The thermal has picked up a form in the warehouse to the right!" John said pointing for the pilot to touch down.

John sped up to where Don had said where he had seen the heat glow of bodies. He stopped in front of the building and him and Fin jumped out of the car. They looked up at the helicopter coming down. Don came out and ran to them. He looked at them and nodded.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Elliot I hear a helicopter and sirens. They're here for us El. We're saved." She said looking down at Elliot whose eyes had closed. "Elliot?" She nudged him softly. "Elliot they're here for us. It is all going to be ok." She shook him looking for a reaction. He didn't respond.

Just then the door busted open. Don, Fin and John rushed into the room and ran to where Olivia and Elliot were. Don knelt down next to Olivia who was crying.

_i will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories_

remember the good times that we had  
let them slip away from us when things got bad  
clearly i first saw you smiling in the sun  
wanna feel your warmth upon me  
i want to be the one

_so afraid to love you more afraid to lose  
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night  
you gave me everything you had oh you gave me life_

i will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

"Elliot wake up! The guys are here! We're going to get out of here! Everything is going to be ok!" She shook him harder than before but still no response.

Fin and John looked down on their friends. Don put a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia…"

"No! Wake up Elliot! You have to wake up! Please Elliot!" She pounded on his chest and screamed. "I love you Elliot. Please wake up. Come back to me." Olivia laid her head on his chest.

The three men looked at each other in awe. She had just said that she loved him. She wasn't going to give up.

The paramedics rushed in and came over to Elliot. "Miss you have to move!" The one man gently pulled her away from Elliot. He charged up the generator and put it down on Elliot's chest. Elliot's still lifeless body jumped up. He charged it up again and put it down. This time Elliot moved slightly.

"Elliot!" Olivia put one hand on Elliot's head and the other on his wound. It had stopped bleeding a while ago but the paramedics still checked it out and then strapped him to the gurney.

"Olivia I love you too…" He looked up at her as Don wrapped her in a blanket and they wheeled him out.

"I want to go in the ambulance with him," she said looking towards the door.

"Go ahead. We will meet you there," he said looking at her and smiling. "Are you ok Olivia?"

"Yes," she said softly.

She rushed out after the paramedics. She got into the back of the ambulance with Elliot and looked at him. "See El I told you that we would be ok," she chuckled.

"You never left me?" He looked at her with a weak smile.

"I never left and I will never leave you. I almost lost you and I never want to take that chance again. I wont let anything bad ever happen to you again. I love you El." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Liv," he put his hand on hers.

She leaned over him and she kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back and put his other hand behind her head to deepen the kiss.


End file.
